


Prom is Great!

by ameliasnature



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Kurtofsky Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s enjoying Prom… then he gets a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom is Great!

**Author's Note:**

> A random fic I wanted to write after watching the Prom ep. Really random. It's my way of dealing with Dave's absence, I guess.

_Chandler texts_  
 ** _Kurt texts_**  
~*~

This was great!  Everyone was happy, at least for the rest of the night, and nothing  _bad_  had happened.  Save for Blaine’s hair, but that had been quickly solved.  So now they all stood in a corner, as the cheap DJ played late 90s music for “nostalgia purposes” but really just didn’t have anything modern.

And they were all happy.

Then Kurt’s phone blipped with a text.  He had promised Blaine not to use it while they danced, which he didn’t, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have it on.  Even though most of the people he texted with were at prom.  Except two.

_I got prom queen! :D_

It was from Chandler.  Kurt had talked informed him of his taken status and the flirty texts pretty much stopped.  There was one here or there, but they tended to come on days when Kurt was down and he now knew it was because Chandler was a friend.

 ** _Please tell me you actually ran._**  He replied.

Kurt didn’t have long to wait for an answer.

_After what you told me I decided to take a chance.  I ran.  And won!_   
_You’ll never guess who won king though._

Kurt giggled, sharing the news with everyone and they all cheered as if Chandler was on speaker phone and not chatting through texts.  Yep… Puck’s spike job was definitely starting to affect them.

**_Some homophobic jock that grumbled while he had to dance with you?_ **   
**_I hope your toes are okay._ **

_Haha! Nope!  Well, the jock part is right.  But he’s not homophobic.  And he didn’t grumble about dancing with me._   
_In fact he dipped me._   
_And twirled me._

**_Okay, I give.  Who is this wonderful man and can I have him?_ **

_Lay off, pretty boy.  He is mine. :P_   
_His name’s Dave._

That made Kurt pause.  He had never talked to Dave about Chandler, or to Chandler about Dave.  They were so different from each other and really didn’t seem to have anything in common.  Why would they care to hear about the other.  Then again, Dave was a common name…

**_Dave who?_ **

_Karofsky. Why?_

**_I didn’t know you went to West Lima High._ **

_All my life.  Well… the last four years of it, anyways. :P_

Kurt swallowed.  Was this good?  Quickly he shot off another text to the only other person outside of McKinley.

**_Is it true? Are you okay?_ **

He got another text from Chandler as he waited desperately for a reply.

 _I wish you could see him.  Man, he’s_ huge.  
 _His ARMS!_  
 _And the best part?_  
 _He asked_ me _to prom._

Okay, that was it, Kurt wasn’t waiting for a text.  Dialing Dave’s number he put his phone to his ear.  He could hear music in the background and he barely acknowledged Dave’s greeting before he screeched out, “YOUR DATING CHANDLER?!?!”

That seemed to get Blaine’s attention who only took a minute to guess who Kurt was talking to.  Everyone else was starting to verbally wonder who Chandler was and who could be dating him.

“Um… yes?” was Dave’s clearly confused reply.

“And when were you going to tell me this monumental information?” asked Kurt, a little irked at the apparent secrecy.  “I hope it would be at the same time you told me that you got voted Prom _King_ to his _Queen_.  Cause I just found out all of this through texts!”

“Do you have a problem with it?  And we only started dating like… last night.  He already had his ticket and I asked him when school got out yesterday.  I was going to tell you.”

Kurt could forgive that.  He took a deep breath, ignoring Blaine’s imploring looks and everyone else’s demands to know what was going on.  “Then you are okay?  With the results?  Um…” he glanced around at his friends, “No… unpleasant flashbacks?”

There was a snort before a reply.  “Really?  It was awesome.  He wanted to win, which was sort of why I asked him out.  I took a chance that we’d both win and then I did the big reveal.  I’d been planning on doing it since after you… visited me.”

“Then I’m proud of you.  And Chandler’s a good guy.  Kinda aggressive when he likes you though, so watch out.  And don’t let your dad get a hold of your phone.  His texts may get a little… out of hand.  At least I assume so, considering how he was after he and I met.  And if he’s  _dating_  you… well then, I can only imagine his forwardness.”

Dave laughed.  “Okay, thanks.”

“How did you know he and I were friends anyways?” Kurt asked, realizing that Dave didn’t seem that surprised.

“I noticed your number on his recent calls list when I put my number in.”

“Oh, well then.”

“Kurt, what’s going on?” Finn’s voice finally broke through Kurt’s shock.

“Who’s dating Chandler?” Rachel was next.

“And who’s Chandler?”  Mercedes rounded out the desired questions.

“Can I tell the glee club?” Kurt asked Dave, glancing at Blaine and grinning a little.

“Sure, why not?  They can spread it around McKinley.  It’ll be faster then letting it spread from here.  I’ll take the world by storm with my awesome powers more quickly that way.”

Kurt laughed.  Proud that Dave’s sarcastic, self-deprecating “awesome gay powers” comments had evolved into the joking, confident “awesome powers.”  Happiness sounded good on Dave.  “Okay, I’ll talk to you later.  Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“You too. Bye.”

“Bye.  And you’re going to show me your dance skills next time we meet.”  Kurt was pretty sure Dave had heard the last minute comment.  If the groan was anything to go by.

“So?” asked Tina as he put his phone away.

Kurt smiled, opening his mouth and spilling one of the juiciest pieces of gossip this school had ever heard.

So yeah, everyone was happy that night.

It was great!  
  
 _Fin_

 


End file.
